Letters to Kurt
by MsNatalieCriss
Summary: This fic is a one chapter one, being the letter from someone  you'll find out when you read the fic  to Kurt.  My first attempt at first person fic writing.  I'll continue the letters WAY later, when I'm not busy with other fics and school work.
1. Blaine's letter

**I have this new idea for a fanfic to be in letter format; I hope you enjoy!**

My love,

Every day I think about you. Ever since we met eyes, you have been the only thing on my mind. For 20 whole years, nothing else has entered my mind that I could care about besides you. Ever since you sang with that beautiful voice of yours, the thought of you kept growing and growing inside my head. And each day of those 20 years, it's been growing each second. And every day, my love for you has been growing each second.

Remember that time when I first kissed you, and the world went away? I felt like I was floating, and each time I kissed you in those 20 years, it still felt the same way and nothing else mattered. And remember when we went to junior prom together, and showed everybody that we were brave enough to dance together? And the day that I told you 'I love you', and you said it back? That day changed my life forever. Every day I still replay that scene in my head, and nowadays it's the only thing that can make me smile like I used to. And, darling, when I transferred schools to be with you? That decision was one of the best decisions of my life. Imagine if I hadn't done that. But actually, you might still be my side at this very second if I hadn't transferred. And that night after our school musical, West Side Story, you came over to my house, and that was when I knew you were truly the only thing that mattered in my life? That's also one of those few things that seem to make me happy.

Remember New York? Of course you do. When we went to Julliard, and spent every second of college together? Those four years were the best years of my life. I wish we could go back, and just forget the world. And when I was so nervous to propose to you, I was so scared you'd say no. But when I brought you to the staircase where our eyes met for the first time, and you were so confused. It had been eight years since we had visited Dalton, but the look in your eyes showed that you knew exactly what happened on those stairs. Where we both fell in love with each other without even having to know anything about the other, we just knew. Remember the excitement in your voice when you said yes, but also the sound in your voice, sounding like you were about to cry? I was so nervous that it was a bad thing, but later found out it was the best sound I've ever heard in my life.

Remember our wedding day? How when we kissed in front of a whole crowd of people we cared about, and knew that everything was right? Remember our first dance as a married couple to _Sea of Love_? I listen to that song every day and try to remember every detail from that night, and I succeed. That night is the night I remember the most out of my whole life so far. It brings me back to every single memory of you, and it makes me smile like no other. I fall asleep to that song every night.

Remember when you were the one to ask if we could have our own child? And our surrogate was so excited to help us. Remember the endless tears once our sweet Lily was born? And all the nights where we both stayed up because she wouldn't stop crying, but for some reason, whenever you sang her that lullaby, she would immediately calm down? I still try to do that by myself, even though she's almost a teenager, but it never seems to work with my voice. Yours was the one that always did the trick.

I'm not sure if you remember the day where everything came crashing down for Lily and I, but I sure do. It was June 29th, our wedding anniversary. Lily was only five years old, and we had only been married seven years. It was when one of those football jocks from high school came to our house in New York with a gun, aimed it towards you, and simply pulled the trigger. No words came out of his mouth, he just shot, then immediately ran out of the house. To this day, I have no idea where he is. And I will continue to hate him for the rest of my life. But for the next five years, nothing was the same for Lily and I. She didn't sleep as well, my resistance to crying vanished. I cried every night, hoping that you would somehow come back, still knowing it wasn't possible. But those tears never did anything, they only added to my sorrow. Lily is already ten years old, and she doesn't talk much. I try to get her to talk more, to have more friends, but nothing seemed to work.

Many days I wonder what it would be like if I hadn't transferred to McKinley in senior year. I wonder if I was the one who made the person who killed you find our house and come here with a gun. I wonder if I hadn't, he wouldn't know that you loved a boy, and he wouldn't care one bit. Imagine if I had stayed. You would probably be sitting right next to me on this very couch, and I wouldn't be writing this letter. I'd be snuggling with you, maybe talking about life, having a cup of coffee. Did you know that I stopped drinking coffee after you left? Drinking my homemade medium drips reminds me too much of our early love, and I didn't want to cry too much in front of Lily.

The days where I'm not wondering if I hadn't transferred, I'm wondering what life would be like if you never came to Dalton to spy on the Warblers, and even if you did, just you wouldn't of looked at me, it would've been some other random boy you would never talk to ever again. Imagine what life would be like. I know mine would be a living hell, without you in my life I'm nothing. For the past five years I haven't been anything. I want to be something again, but I know that's not possible when you're not around anymore. Honey, I miss you more and more each day and I wish you would come home.

Darling, you've been in my mind for 20 whole years, and I'll never love anyone as much as I love you.

Your one and only,

Blaine Warbler

**Do you like it? Again, this is my first attempt of first person fanfiction writing, especially in letter format. The other chapters will be letters to Kurt from other people, I'm SO excited to write the other chapters. Please review, I want to know if I'm doing well with this story.**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER, MESSAGE TO READERS

**Don't get excited. This is **_**not **_**a chapter. **

**I'm just here to tell you guys that it will be an **_**extremely**_** long time for my next update, or if I even continue this story. I'm focusing on the other fics I write, and for now, this story will just be a one chapter fic.**

**I'm sorry for the people that wanted to read this, but I haven't any good ideas, but I feel like I will get more later in the year/next year. **

**I really want to focus on other fics that I'm writing, so if you guys wanna read those, feel free to read them. I personally think they're not too bad. I only have 3 other ones, but I'm actually about to type one that I've been working on for the past 3 days. **

**Please don't get mad at me. But I didn't want you guys to be wondering where the other chapters are. **

**Thanks,**

**Natalie (THAT'S MY NAME!)**


End file.
